Ich hasse dich
by Youjibell
Summary: Dicen por ahí que eres una persona feliz por naturaleza. Quise comprobarlo y me deje seducir por tu ingenuidad, al mismo tiempo que te atrape para mí.


Prince of tennis no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Este es un fic sin fin de lucho, no creo que muchos lo entiendan, y dudo que a alguien le guste, es un fic del tipo crak-psico (no he visto ninguno por aquí); la personalidad de Gakuto esta voluble, presuntuosa obstinada y sobre todo, dolida (ardido D:). Use a **Alesana con el tema Congratulation, I Hate You; con fondo del fic. El titulo esta en Aleman es muy obvio lo que significa. **

**Ich hasse dich**

* * *

_Nadie alguna vez dijo que la vida era justa;  
yo no estoy diciendo que debería serlo,  
sabiendo que tú eres __lo que quieres ser__  
no viene como ninguna sorpresa  
pero, ¡no esperes que yo sea feliz para ti!  
y no te rías de mí  
ni me digas que las cosas se resolverán para mí también  
__yo no quiero tu compasión_

Solo una palabra ronda mi mente de nuevo, este vicio demandante crece cada día. Desear que mueras, y al mismo tiempo desearte a ti. Una expresión dividida que una inunda mi pecho, sin saber claramente que parte de mis pensamientos deben ir y protestar por más atención… ¿qué parte del deseo es más fuerte?

¿_El odiarte_ o desearte?

¿Por qué tenias que cruzarte en mi camino? Ya no me importa, ya lo dominaste. Ahora cae conmigo en un juego despiadado, donde yo soy un títere y tú eres el maestro que juega conmigo al son de tus sonrisas y tu falso infantilismo. Sé feliz creyendo que yo he cambiando por ti… porque hasta cierto punto, es verdad.

Sí, por que dejé todo atrás; mi vanidad y mi superficialidad por estar a tu lado y dejarme acoger por esa felicidad que de ti siempre emana. ¡Para contagiarme de tu radiante humildad!

Dicen por ahí que eres una persona feliz por naturaleza. Quise comprobarlo y me deje seducir por tu ingenuidad, al mismo tiempo que te atrape para mí. Creí que si daba los primeros pasos, tú estarías bajo de mí, bajo mi control. Fue mi error tu ganaste y ahora…

Te Odio aun más que antes. De la misma forma frenética que deseo quitarte la inocencia.

Que tú seas como yo, tan iguales y tan diferentes, dos mundos opuestos. ¡Se supone que tú deberías querer ser como yo! Yo soy el rico, el opulento, el apuesto, el mejor. Aun así tú eres el que lo tienes todo, eres feliz. Tienes todo lo que yo deseo… y para colmo, ¡Me tienes a mí!

Pero no te bastó con eso, ahora ya alguien más tras de ti. Estoy de acuerdo, yo tengo la culpa. Te pedí mantener en secreto esta estúpida y vana relación. Tu aceptaste, "porque quieres que yo sea feliz".

_Odio tu compasión  
prueba tú vanidad y tu dulce amargura  
como tú te ocultas detrás de tu velo  
de mis esperanzas robadas y los sueños perdidos  
tú los tomaste todos..._

Se supone llevamos dos meses viéndonos a escondidas, entre aquellas calles grises que escogí, donde se supone ¡nadie nos conoce! Somos un par de entes, paseando por la calles hasta llegar a aquel callejón donde me descontrolo y beso tu cuello. Solo escucho sus débiles gemidos y tu clásico "aquí no".

Sí lo sé, eres correcto. Quien lo iba a decir, que fuera yo el que buscó a ti. Yo soy el que me abalanzó a tu piel y tocó cuanto puedo esa piel sedosa mientras enredo mis dedos en tu cabello rojizo. Jadeante, sofocante es el beso demandante que tú respondes dulcemente.

Una vez estoy cayendo en lo mismo, te odio porque eres mejor que yo. Pero amo tu cuerpo, por eso mis besos resultan dolorosos para los dos.

Porque ahora sé que te inunda la confusión. Ahora que hay alguien más tras de ti, y te atrae la idea de que alguien toque tu cuerpo, y te trate de otra forma, una que jamás de puedo dar yo. Porque claro yo nunca aceptaré ante nadie que estoy junto a ti. Es un secreto, uno que me carcome y jamás seré capaz de decirle a nadie. Solo tú y yo.

Y que debo hace ahora ¿dejarte ir con él? Sellara este secreto y hacerte feliz… jamás

_Ruégame que yo te haga esto más fácil  
y escucha como mis gritos desesperados  
envían las miradas fijas en tus ojos sin sentido  
mi superficie inclinada de envidia  
describe como te aborrezco  
para tener todas las estrellas abandonando mis ojos  
para maravillarme que el cielo que te conoce sea el mío  
aún si yo veo el gasto del sueño que sólo merezco  
que le arranquen su cara para ver su risa._

Te controlo, lo sabes muy bien. Se de tu gentileza -que por cierto aborrezco, prueba de tu debilidad - por eso me dijiste "si" cuando te busqué. Sé que jamás intentaras herir a nadie, menos a mí. Porque sabes cuánto te deseo, cuanto te quiero y cuantas veces he dicho tu nombre mientras te beso con vehemencia y espero una caricia tuya, y más cuando al fin logro hacer tu cuerpo reaccionar.

Piensas que eso es amor: eres ingenuo, te odio. Porque lo tienes todo, hasta la persona que yo amo en verdad la tienes ahora para ti. Me quitaste también a él y demostraste ser mejor pareja de él ¡hasta jugando tennis! ¡Qué descaro!

Yuushi te quiera ti, hace poco me lo confesó. Él no temerá en hacer pública una relación con el perfecto Eiji Kikumaru; en hacer lo yo que jamás me atreveré. Por eso no te dejaré. Sufre conmigo, y mientras sonríe hipócritamente fingiendo que me quieres.

Con cariño para M4R14N1T4 n.n


End file.
